Kuroba Kittlana, a girl from Another world
by Kitty Katrona
Summary: Meet Kuroba Kittlana, A little girl with the mind of a young adult, curiosity took over her better judgment an she followed criminals from her favorite manga series and she ends up in another world. Previously 17 year old Cyrenna-Jayde Brooks, now 6 year old Kittlana has a lot of problems on her hands, can she survive all the mayhem and make it back to her own world, and would she?
1. Another day, Another problem

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating my other stories, I am having a lot of computer problems, and All my other stories ore on my broken computers hard drive, so until that gets fixed, I will only be working on this one. Sorry, If you liked my other ones, but this is all I can offer till my laptop gets fixed so currently my other stories are on hiatus.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan, Magic Kaito, Rockman, or Kindle.<strong>

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, I'm not going on there! And that's final!"

"Come on! Cyrenna! It's just water!"

"I'm not going on the wet water rides, I love swimming, but I hate getting wet otherwise!"

"Fine, then you wait here, while I go and have fun! Nyeh!"

"Whatever! Baka!"

"Whatever! Numpty!"

*Sigh* Some way to start a day trip to Valleyfair. Getting in a fight over water rides. What can I say? I like roller coasters over wet rides, even if you dry fast! *Sigh* I pulled out my old model Kindle to read fanfictions I had downloaded on there, I had over 50 different Magic Kaito, Detective Conan, and Rockman, each. Some people would think it weird for a lone girl sitting by herself, reading on an old model Kindle, at an amusement park like this. People who know me would just laugh, grab my Kindle, and hold it over my head. *Sigh* I bobbled of on my own thoughts, again.

Still have to introduce myself. Hi, I'm Cyrenna-Jayde Brooks, I love reading and writing, and I'm a decent Artist, too. I had won in my many excursions of sparring with my best friend, Samuel Auro Korpa, we placed a bet and now he owed me a trip to Valleyfair, so now we are here. And as per usual, we got into an argument over the simplest of things. *Sigh*

I looked up from my Kindle, and saw two way past weirdly dressed people, they looked just like...No that can't be right. I rubbed my eyes, and looked again, they were still there...I don't do drugs, I should not be seeing this kind of shit. This has to be some random and strange coincidence, that has no relevance to …...Fuck I can't play this off, they look exactly like Gin and Vodka from Detective Conan…. Wait a minute, I'm at an amusement park, during the day 'cause I won a bet in a martial arts competition…. Oh Hell NO! If Sam gets turned a 'little shit again' I'm going to totally ruin his new found childhood, my little sister would have a BALL with him….. Wait a minute I am Bigger Mystery Otaku….Oh HELL to the NO! I am not going to become a little shit again, I wouldn't be able to lift up my book bag! And I would have to go to school with my little sister, no. No. NO! I'm going to look up just one more time, if they go towards the… wait where are they going? Crossing Dimensions to do shady business. This is probably a really bad idea… But my friends don't really know me for my "good" ideas, so being the obligent and concerned citizen of the law that I am… *Cough Cough* "Achoo, Bullshit." I muttered to myself.

So, I followed them, but I put my Kindle in my backpack, first. Put my glasses away too, I only got one pair like these, so they are kind of special. Time to be a ninja! As they snuck behind the rides, I followed close behind them, I think I might have a bit of the 1412 disease, where semi-respectable people start acting like phantom thieves. Nya~ Anyway I followed the Gin and Vodka look a likes. They stopped about 6 feet away from my position behind a support pillar for the ride we were behind, I peeked around a corner and saw Vodka, but Gin Seemed to have disappeared. I suddenly had the urge to turn around, but I was to late.

*Smack*

"Shit…" I said starting to fade out of consciousness, the last thing that ran through my mind was, _'Please don't let me become a little shit again..._' and then it all went black…

**3rd person POV**

"Aniki?" Vodka said seeing Gin move with his lightning speed around the underbelly of the ride. The next thing he see's is a teenage girl that had just got conked on the back of the head by the metal pole Gin seemed to always keep on his person. "Who is that, Aniki?", Vodka asked looking at the girl who was out cold on the ground. "She looked at us both like she knew us, plus she followed, adding that fact to the first, she can not be allowed to life." Gin replied, hiding away his metal pole and pulling out a small box and took out of that a small capsule looking pill. "Is that?" Vodka asked looking at the pill and the water bottle that seemed to come out of no where. "Yes this is the new poison that both kills and disintegrates the body. Leaving no mess for us to clean up." Gin responded, forcing the girl to take the pill. "Now lets go finish our business.", Gin stated walking away from the girl, further down the path they had already been going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty Katrona: So please read and review! I'll Probably have the second chapter up soon. Thank You for putting up my slow updating of my other stories.<strong>


	2. Goddammit! Why ME! Oh Well

**Author's Note: And Here is the second chapter, starting to get more of the characters and by the way this story takes place before Kaito is Kid. Since Kaito's Birthday is June 21, I decided to make this story shortly after that. So since I believe Kaito had only been Kid about two months before Aoko's Birthday, which is in September, I put the pieces together and came up with this time line. Anyways, On to Disclaimer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Kaito, Detective Conan, or anything else except the plot and my character.<strong>

My Head is spinning, I have a major migraine, and my body weighs a ton. I try to open my eyes, but my migraine forces me to clench them tightly. I try to sit up, but my clothes feel odly heavy. I squint my eyes open slightly, it's dark outside, so it's night time, why am I sleeping outside… Wait a minute… Then every thing I did came back to me in a rush… I look down at my self and scream to myself. Not trusting to speak out loud. 'Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Why...WHY ME! Of all the shit I have gone through in the last few years and now I am a little shit again!'**  
><strong>

I thought in my head trying to process the shit flying through my head. I decided to ignore my major headache and decided to take in my surroundings, 'cause this is not where I was knocked out, I lifted my sore small body, and fell over because of my huge book bag. Looking around my head, I saw a ferris wheel with words written on the side. "No way…", I said closing my eyes, and opening them again slowly, yep, I am truly having a shit day. I'm in an amusement park, like when I was knocked out, except, I am in Tropical Island, the amusement park from Aoyama Gosho's Manga/Anime world. I lift up my head repositioned my book bag on my back, and sat up, got on my two feet. Struggling to stand up. I leaned against the board I was standing next to, and stood looking around me, my shoes are like a million times to big for my feet, I take them and take off my book bag. My big hooded witch like poncho I had been wearing was covering my entire body, my bra was way to big on me, and my tripp pants were way to big for me. My socks actually kind of fit. My migraine only worsened. So I flipped up my hood and put my shoes in my book bag, and dragged it behind me as I tried to walk down the path, but before I could get much farther, I felt myself being lifted up by a pair of strong arms. I was turned around and a hand felt my forehead. "Wow, you're burning up little one", said the person holding me and my bookbag. My eyesight was really blurry, which I hadn't noticed before. I looked at the face of the person holding me and the first thing that came to mind was what came out of my mouth, "Toichi-oji-chan…" and for the second time today I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>~1st Person POV (Not Main Character)~<strong>

It was a normal Saturday, My birthday was earlier in the week. I had gone to Tropical Island with my best friend since elementary school. But she got called away a little while in to our hanging out, but since I was already at the amusement park, I didn't feel like leaving yet so I passed time going on rides and stuff by myself, showed off some of my magic tricks to some kids.

So I kept myself busy, and before I knew it, it was dark out and I started to head out of the amusement park, when I saw this peculiar kid, she was wearing clothes that were obviously many sizes to big for them. The kid took off their shoes and put them in a bag that looked like it too, was to big for the kid, the child had their hood up, and started to try, emphasis on TRY'd to walk out of the park dragging the huge book bag, that they had put their shoes into, behind them. The thing that got me the most about this kid was that they were walking like a drunk. I had a bad feeling about this so I ran over and lifted the kid up. I couldn't see their face to well in the darkness of their hood but I put my head on their forehead. The kid had a major fever.

So, like any other self-respecting person, I immediately was worried. I felt the kid going limp in my arms, but before they passed out the child said something that made me want to bring them to my house instead of the hospital. The child said, "Toichi-oji-chan" and passed out in my arms. So without really thinking I ran towards my house, neverminding the fact that I live a good distance away from the amusement park. I just ran, Holding the child in my arms, their bag, flailing behind me, but nothing fell out. I only stopped to reposition their bag over my shoulders, as I ran.

* * *

><p>I made it home in record time. The child was really burning up. I looked around the house and sighed, my mom wasn't home, as usual she was elsewhere in the world. I put the child gently down on my bed in my room, I removed the huge baggy poncho like hoodie the child was wearing, and put it aside. The child, who I now know is a girl, had a huge bra on, but she was extremely flat chested, but considering how young she looked, that made sense. I removed her bra, and saw that her head had dried blood on it, the girl kind of flinched when I touched the wound on her head, but did not wake. I quickly went and got the cold medicine out of the bathroom and some bandages from the first-aid kit in the hallway closet. The girl was curled up in a ball when I made it back into my room. I slowly uncurled her and cleaned her head injury. Then I forced her to take some of the cold medicine. With all that done, I sat back in my wheelie-chair I have in my room. And looked at the picture of my father on the wall, and stood up from the chair, "Oyaji.", I say, reminiscing about the past.<p>

The girl stirred at my voice, but went back to sleep. "Damn, Kuroba Kaito, what have you gotten yourself into this time?", I softly, sitting against the bed, listening to the little girl's very quiet breathing. And before I knew it I was fast asleep.

**AND CUT! SO?! What do you think?! Please leave a review! I don't care if it is flame! Just tell me what you think!**

**Kitty Katrona Signing off!**


	3. And You Believe Me?

**A/N: Ohayo Minna!, sorry for the long wait for the update, I type these chapters up on my friends computer so I have to take the time to go over to his house to type them. Anyways, after a while wait Here comes the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Magic Kaito, or any thing else, except my OC, but I tend to borrow the characters for a few weeks for plot devising and the such. **

_**The girl stirred at my voice, but went back to sleep. "Damn, Kuroba Kaito, what have you gotten yourself into this time?", I softly, sitting against the bed, listening to the little girl's very quiet breathing. And before I knew it I was fast asleep.**_

* * *

><p>~3rd person POV~<p>

The sun was rising over a quiet housing district in Ekoda school district area, and all was normal, until a little girl in one of the houses awoke and started screaming, which woke the other sleeping occupant in the same room to the terrible noise of a 6 year old girl waking up in a place she last expected.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Screamed the girl.

"Gwah! What the hell!?", yelled Kaito waking up to the girls screams.

"AWWWWWwwwwwwww…. *Huff, Huff*", she paused out of breath, she was about to start again when Kaito put his hand over her mouth. She looked at him, then her self. She looked like she was about to try and continue to scream, but Kaito started to talk which stopped her.

"Calm down will yah! I found you on the ground at the amusement park in your way to big for you clothes! You had an immense fever so I brought you to my house to give you some medicine and let you sleep. My name is Kuroba Kaito, can you tell me yours?"

* * *

><p>~Main Character's POV~<p>

I just looked at him, he still had his hand on my mouth, I didn't know how to explain my current physical handicaps to him. I mean, come on who would believe my story, 'Hi I'm Cyrenna-Jayde Brooks, I'm from another world, where you are just one of my most favorite characters in an anime/manga.' Yeah I don't think that would go over quite well.

So I continued to look at him, he still has his hand on my mouth. So I stuck out my tongue.

"Eww! That's gross why did yah do that?!" , was his immediate reply.

"You wouldn't move you hand Bakaito." , I said sticking my tongue out and pulling down my eye at him.

He looked kind of flabbergasted at the name I called him, but then he looked at me and said.

"Hey that's no way to treat your elders young lady, especially someone you've just meet, didn't your parents teach you better manners?"

I replied with, "How old are you?"

"I just turned 17 a couple days ago, why how old are you?"

"I just turned 18 a couple weeks ago." I replied, before I thought about what I had just said. Crapohcrapohcrapohcrap! I did not just say that did I?

He looked at me in disbelief, and instead of laughing at me and calling me a liar, he sat down on the bed next to me and asked me, "What happened to you?"

I looked at him incredulously, he believed me? He didn't think I was a liar? I looked at him, before I knew it tears were welling up in my eyes. I instantly tried to seal them up, go to my own version of the "Poker Face" that I had been using for years before I knew about Magic Kaito. Kaito seemed to recognize that effort of mine and grabbed me by my arms and looked me in the eyes, also forcing me to look into his indigo eyes, tears still escaping my wide opened eyes.

"What happened? what is your name? Let me help you do NOT lock up your emotions. It will only harm you in the long run. I know that better than anyone, if you need to cry than get it out, I won't judge you!"

The honesty in his eyes told me he was telling the truth, so I caved in and told him what had happened. He didn't seem to believe me about me coming from another world until I start naming of his and Aoko's past that I knew of from reading the manga and watching the anime and different specials. After that he believed me, and I felt a lot better.

* * *

><p>After a good hour of explanations, Kaito believed me and then our stomachs started to growl. Showing that we were both hungry.<p>

"Well after that long discussion, I think I want Chocolate chip pancakes, How about you Cyrenna?" He asked getting up and stretching out his arms. I let my stomach answer. We both laughed. Then I smelt my self, I smelled bad, Kaito gave me a sympathetic look.

"Wanna take a shower while I make the pancakes?" he asked, looking at my discomfort. I nodded, then asked.

"Can I get some other clothes to wear? I kinda don't fit in these anymore."

"Yeah, I'll set some outside of the bathroom for you, follow me I'll show you where the bathroom is.", He responded with and showed me out of his room and down the hall to his bathroom that was simple and spacious. I closed the door behind me, and took of my big and baggy clothes that I had tripped on a couple times getting to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and froze, this is just beyond crazy, I always wanted my hair to look like this, but not with the consequences of being shrunk.

In the mirror the little girl I saw had my blue eyes, albeit a little larger than I had been used to seeing them, and my face, but had short slightly spiky layered WHITE HAIR! My natural hair color is dark brown and it was really wavy not flat layered and spiky. Looks awesome though. looking away from my image, I got in the shower, it took me a bit to figure out how to get the water warm, but I was able to reach the handle just barely, so that was an up side.

After I took my shower, I found a towel on the wall, which I dried off with. Outside like promised was some clothes my size, I brought them into the bathroom and put them on, and surprising enough he had girls underwear in my size...Eh must of been from Aoko when they were younger. Once I had the clothes on I looked myself over in the mirror. Kaito had given me a light grey shirt and a slightly darker shade of grey cargo pants. It fit my style to a tee.

As soon as I opened the bathroom door again I smelt the delicious smell of chocolate chip pancakes. I ran towards the smell downstairs and into the kitchen and the sight before me made me stop and double over laughing, Kaito was cover in flour and was wearing a pink frilly apron. He saw my reaction while flipping a pancake. And he looked at himself, caught the pancake, and laughed at himself to.

"I forgot what this apron of my Kaa-sans looked like on me. The clothes fit you good right?" I nodded, and he smirked. "Good, and don't feel creeped out about the girls underwear they were-" "Aoko's right?" I interrupted and finished his sentence.

"Yeah, They were hers.", he kind of blushed thinking of Aoko. I cooed and he blushed more, "Sh-shut up, it's not like that!", he yelled, looking back at his pancakes grumbling about kids and stuff.

"Well pull up a seat, I'm almost done with the pancakes, so I pulled out the chair next to the counter and climbed my way up on to the barstool chair, he gave me a plate of pancakes and slid the syrup down the counter to me. I laughed at his antics. After he got his food he sat next to me and we chowed down.

After we ate and I helped him clean up the mess, much to his chagrin, we sat down in the living room to discuss my living situation.

"It will look really strange for a girl looking your age just randomly living with me, so I'll talk with my mom about coming up with some papers to make you an identity, but you are going to have to come up with your own cover story. Okay?" Before I could reply a loud knocking came on the front door then it opened and in came Aoko, looking a bit miffed. "Kaito! What the Hell!? Where have you been? I've been trying to call you for over two hours!", she looked like she was about to continue but then she saw me. "Oh, I didn't know you had a guest! Sorry little one, my names Nakamori Aoko, I'm this idiot's childhood friend, what's your name?"

I mustered all my little kid acting skills and replied, "Ohayo Aoko-neechan, I'm Kuroba Kittlana, Kaito-niisama is my older brother, Okaa-san adopted me and sent me to live with Kaito-niisama. It's really nice to meet you Aoko-neechan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AAAAAAAAAAaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnndddddd CUT! That's a wrap people, tell me what you think, likes, dislikes, heck I'll take the flames if they help my become a better author! So just leave a message after the beep, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**


End file.
